The purpose of this study is to investigate 1) the effects of various dietary treatments on disease progression in the glycogen storage diseases (GSD), 2) the molecular basis and genotype-phenotype correlations of glycogen storage disease, 3) the mechanism and treatment of renal disease associated with type I GSD, and 4) development of recombinant enzyme replacement therapy for GSD type II.